X-ray diffraction data have been measured for crystals of a monoclonal antibody to lysozyme complexed to lysozyme, and for three heavy atom derivatives. Crystals of a new monoclonal antibody to lysozyme complexed to lysozyme have been grown. These are suitable for an X-ray investigation. A new basis for the immunogenicity of proteins has been proposed.